


I'm Pouring Out The Truth

by fleimkepakosskairipa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleimkepakosskairipa/pseuds/fleimkepakosskairipa
Summary: Murphy gets drunk and confronts Emori about all the things she's done to him.





	I'm Pouring Out The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Ontari's rape of Murphy as well as the emotional abuse that Emori put Murphy through.
> 
> Kudo's and comments are welcome and appreciated!

Murphy had just found out about Monty and Harper and he wasn't handling it well.

Bellamy tried to comfort him and Murphy almost let him, but he couldn't stay there, wrapped in Bellamy's comforting arms, being told everything will be okay for too long or he might just explode. So, he ran.

As he downs his fifth bottle of some alcoholic drink, he thinks that Jasper might have had the right idea about drowning his sorrows. He wasn't exactly sure what he was drinking, but he knew it had alcohol in it and he knew it was starting to make his brain fuzzy, so it was doing the job. 

"John?" He hears the distinct voice of Emori at the door of the closet he's hiding in and groans. 

"Go away, Emori." 

"What are you doing?" She asks, coming closer, a look of disgust coming and settling on her face when she see's him more clearly. 

"I _was_ relaxing by myself, until you so rudely interrupted that." 

"Relaxing by yourself while getting drunk?"

"Yep!" 

"Great, just great, John. You finally get a chance to start over and you start it by turning into your Mother. Real smart." 

"Shut up!" He shouts, stumbling his way up and towards her. "Don't talk about my Mom and don't talk to me." 

"Keep this up and I won't." 

"Good! You're over me, right? We're not on the run so you don't care." 

"That's not what I said." 

"That's exactly what you said! So why don't you leave me alone and if the new planet is peaceful, keep leaving me alone, and if we have to constantly fight for our lives, you can call me for a quick hookup. That's all you care about." 

"That's all you'll let me care about!" 

"Bullshit!" He throws the bottle he was drinking from at the wall and feels a sick sense of pride when Emori flinches, but immediately feels bad about it. 

"I wanted you to care. I always wanted you to. I wanted you to care when you had a knife to my neck when we first met. I wanted you to care when you forced me to help you steal and leave Jaha. I wanted you to care when I told you about Ontari raping me and you acted like it was my fault. I wanted you to care when people were finally starting to accept me and you said to leave Polis. I wanted you to care when you started spending more time with Raven than with me. I wanted you to care when you didn't give a damn about me! When I was hurt and couldn't function up there, I wanted you to give a fuck about me! But you didn't!" He feels ashamed of the tears falling down his face, but there's not stopping them now. "All I've ever wanted was for you to care. And you never did. You only gave a damn about me when it was convenient. Well, Emori, you're not convenient to me anymore. I'm done with us and with you, so leave me the fuck alone." 

He storms past her and her perfectly schooled face not showing any emotion during his breakdown. 

He storms past the rest of his family, ignoring their worried eyes and calls to come back. 

He storms past the room where he found out Monty and Harper died. 

He storms past the room where he was in cryo for 125 years. 

He finds another closet, another hole, another place to escape and waits for Bellamy to find him when they land on the new planet, if he even bothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @fleimkepakosskairipa !


End file.
